1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securement device for securing a medical line or article to a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical treatment of patients commonly involves the use of percutaneously inserted catheters to direct fluids directly into the bloodstream, a specific organ or an internal location within the patient, or to monitor vital functions of the patient. For instance, short, peripherally-inserted, intra-arteriovenous catheters are commonly used to direct fluids and/or medications directly into the bloodstream of the patient.
The fluid (e.g., parenteral liquid, medication, etc.) typically drains from a container positioned above the patient to feed under gravity or is delivered via an infusion pump. The fluid flows through tubing and thence into the indwelling catheter. The catheter and the fluid tubing are commonly removably attached to each other by a conventional luer-lock connector.
In common practice, a health care provider uses adhesive, foam or surgical tape to maintain the catheter in place on the skin of the patient. The health care provider wraps a thin piece of tape around the hub of the catheter and then forms a xe2x80x9cchevronxe2x80x9d with the tape, placing the ends next to the sides of the indwelling catheter. The health care provider then places one piece of across and over the catheter hub, forms a loop in the tubing, places another piece of tape across the tubing loop, and places yet an additional piece of tape over the catheter hub and the tubing section that has been looped around and extends next to the indwelling catheter. Subsequently, the health care provider typically covers the insertion site and the indwelling catheter with a transparent dressing.
The entire taping and dressing procedure takes several minutes of the health care provider""s valuable time. In addition, the catheterization process often requires relatively frequent disconnection between the catheter and the fluid supply tube, as well as dressing changes. For instance, intravenous catheterization is frequently maintained for several days, depending upon the condition of the patient. The tubing is generally replaced every 48 to 72 hours in order to maintain the sterility of the fluid and the free-flow of the fluid through the tubing. A health care provider thus must frequently change the tubing and re-tape the connection. The health care provider also must frequently clean the insertion site about the indwelling catheter and change the dressings.
The health care provider thus uses a great deal of valuable time applying, removing and reapplying tape. The frequent application and removal of the tape also commonly excoriates the patient""s skin about the insertion site.
In addition, the traditional method of intravenous catheter securementxe2x80x94surgical tape and transparent dressings alonexe2x80x94have not always prevented catheter migration and/or dislodgment. Taped intravenous catheters are also easily pulled out during a xe2x80x9croutinexe2x80x9d dressing change, especially by inexperienced health care providers. And if the catheter migrates too far or dislodgment occurs, the health care provider must replace the catheter, thus exacerbating the time and expense required to maintain the intravenous feed.
Prior securement methods also have not served the patient well. Surgical tape or foam strips are uncomfortable. Many patients also do not rest comfortably and worry about catheter dislodgment when they move, when only tape and a dressing secure the catheter in place.
Several additional drawbacks result from the use of tape to stabilize the catheter. One is contamination. Health care providers often tear off small strips of tape and place then on the hand rail on the patient""s bed. Clostridium and other bacteria, however, commonly exist on these surfaces and can be transferred to the patient""s skin in the proximity of the insertion site.
In addition, tape securement requires the nurse to handle the tape while wearing protective latex gloves. Tearing adhesive tape tends to produce microscopic and/or visible holes in the gloves and thus destroys glove barrier protection.
A number of catheterization systems have been developed to improved the stability of the catheter and to obviate the need for frequent application and removal of surgical tape. Prior devices, however, have generally held the connector on the IV tubing securely against the patient, rather than the catheter fitting itself.
The present invention involves the recognition that where (i) the catheter securement device secures the connector on the tubing, rather than the catheter fitting, and (ii) the interconnection between the tube connector and the catheter fitting occurs across a bendable anatomic joint (e.g., the patient""s wrist), a possibility exists for relative movement to occur between the indwelling catheter and the corresponding vessel (e.g., vein). As a result of such movement, the catheter under some circumstances may become dislodged, requiring re-catheterization of the IV catheter, re-securement of the catheter, and redressing of the insertion site. Again such catheter migration and/or dislodgment leads to increased time and expense associated with maintaining an intravenous feed.
A need therefore exists for a simply-structured securement device that retains a medical line in a fixed position on a patient""s body, but releases the medical line for dressing changes or other maintenance, even where the catheter-tubing connection spans an anatomic joint. An additional need exists for a securement device that incorporates a versatile medical line retaining mechanism, i.e. a device that can be used to attach one of a variety of medical line fittings to an insertion site on a patient""s body.
One aspect of the present invention involves a securement device system for securing a medical line to a body of a patient. The securement device comprises a mounting surface that is at least partially covered by an adhesive layer for attaching the securement device to the patient""s body. A receiving surface is located distal of the mounting surface. An adhesive member at least partially covers the receiving surface and is positioned to contact at least a portion of the medical line secured by the securement device. A locator mechanism interacts with the medical line and positions the medical line portion on the receiving surface relative to the adhesive member.
A preferred method of manufacturing a medical line securement device involves affixing a sheet of a backing material to a sheet of adhesive-backed foam material, then cutting a first pattern through the sheet of foam material without cutting through the sheet of backing material, the first pattern at least partially defining an anchor pad. A second pattern is then cut through both the sheet of foam material and the sheet of backing material, the second pattern defining on the backing material a release layer for exposing the adhesive backing of the anchor pad prior to attaching the securement device to the patient""s body. A retainer is formed (e.g., molded, or extracted) to include a locator mechanism that is adapted to interact with a portion of the medical line and to thereby guide the medical line into a position relative to the retainer. The retainer is attached to a surface of the anchor pad, and a patch of an adhesive material is applied to a surface of the retainer. A release layer is affixed over the adhesive patch, but is removable to expose the adhesive patch during use.
A preferred method of securing a medical line to a patient involves providing a securement device having a first adhesive member on one side, a second adhesive member on an opposite side, and a locator mechanism. The locator mechanism is engaged with a portion of the medical device so as to position the medical device portion generally over the first adhesive member. The medical device thence is engaged with the first adhesive member to secure the medical device to the securement device. The second adhesive member is placed on the patient""s body to secure the securement device, and thus the retained portion of the medical line, to the patient.
Further aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed descriptions of the preferred embodiments that follow.